


Immortal Song

by J_BlackDragon



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_BlackDragon/pseuds/J_BlackDragon
Summary: Спустя несколько лет после своего воскрешения Джейсон возвращается в Готэм, чтобы раз и навсегда прояснить свои отношения с семьей и воплотить в жизнь один рискованный план с новыми союзниками. Сможет ли он вернуть справедливость, о которой давно забыла Лига? И кто окажется на его стороне в этом противостоянии?AU- вселенная, в которой технологический прогресс шагнул далеко вперед и жизнь в космосе стала обыденностью.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бесконечные благодарности моей бете narzi.

3675 год. Космос, Система 49.

Смазанное варпом пространство, выглядящее как мерцающий синий туннель, через который проглядывал окружающий космос, наконец-то замерло, проясняясь. Он любил огни варп-скачка, перебрасывающего на огромные расстояния иногда через всю обозримую на мониторе систему и даже дальше. Это была скорость, драйв и риск. Впишешься или бортовой компьютер заглючит, и тебя размажет по космическому мусору? Синие всполохи были как сама жизнь, сам космос был полон жизни, объектов, движения. Непроглядная тьма существовала только в двух местах – в черной дыре и… В сердце Готэма.

И сейчас Готэм, одна из самых больших станций подпространства, была на всех его мониторах – стоит только оторвать взгляд от приборной панели, и вот уже черная громадина сияет своими тускло-оранжевыми огнями. Такие же яркие, как и в остальном космическом пространстве, изображающие жизнь и цивилизацию, прячущие темные закоулки и трубы ядовитых отходов. О, эта неповторимая атмосфера масок и притворства, скрывающая истинное лицо.

Он много всего повидал – разные уголки космоса от самых ярких до самых мрачных и отвратительных. Но только это место вызывало ни с чем не сравнимые чувства, красную пелену перед глазами и желание убивать такой силы, что пальцы сами собой изо всех сил сжимались в кулак, а лицо перекашивала неприятная улыбка. Едва-едва могла тягаться только Тортуга с её разбродом и шатанием, постоянным пьяным угаром и наркотическим сном. Но все это было честным – напоказ, без Лиги Стали и попыток строить из себя культурное общество.

И если на чертовой Тортуге собирался сброд со всего света – пираты, наемники, контрабандисты, то Готэм была пристанищем для настоящих психов. Обезумевшие мясники, психопаты, одержимые, облученные радиацией или зараженные – все уроды с большей части космоса содержались здесь в колонии «Аркхэм». Несложно догадаться, что побеги были явлением нередким. И крайне кровопролитным. Если вообще можно говорить об особом кровопролитии в вакууме. 

Корабль постепенно приближался к докам и теперь эта огромная махина прочного сплава и огней закрывала собой весь передний экран. Чтобы увидеть этот черный металл с символом Лиги, определенно стоило умереть и вернуться. 

Да, теперь он определенно был дома. 

Пришло время платить по счетам.

 

За годы до. Станция Готэм, Сектор 13.

Жизнь в самых отдаленных отсеках станции напоминала плесень. Черная, противная, она все равно постепенно взрастала там, где ничего теоретически выжить не должно, впитывая последние крохи влаги из химических отходов, из мусора, которого не до конца переработал город. Все это копилось здесь и на выходе выдавало невозможное – новую жизнь! 

Но какую? Естественно, эта жизнь была подобна тому, из чего выросла – грязи, отходам с запахом самых ядреных очистительных средств, химикатам, светящимися от собственной облученности. Это были преступники, собравшие недостающие конечности из мусора, уроды, мутанты и просто озлобленные нелюди, привыкшие, как пресловутая плесень, выживать в любой ситуации.

Он был таким же. Не с самого начала, но очень скоро пришлось научиться приспосабливаться, стать частью черного месива, которое тянуло свои щупальца ко всем, кто к нему не относился. И оно поглощало быстро, очень быстро. А дальше выживал тот, кто не переварился, а стал частью. 

Джейсон был очень наглым и перевариваться совсем не хотел. 

Потому жестяной контейнер стал ему новым домом, складом и убежищем, а Сектор 13, именуемый также в народе Сектором Преступлений – местом постоянной прописки. Нет, конечно, никто и не стал бы пытаться провести учет населения в этом хранилище отбросов со всей станции, но разве не приятнее, когда можешь хоть к чему-то себя причислить, когда у тебя не осталось ни родственников, ни документов и никакой реальной собственности?

И да. Так действительно было не всегда. Он еще мог припомнить моменты из детства, когда он, его мать и эпизодически появляющийся отец жили совсем иначе. У них была своя квартира, если так можно назвать небольшую комнатушку, но она была просторной, с имитацией окна, в котором – он еще помнил – можно было переключать виды на зеленые луга. Черт дери! Как он любил тогда смотреть на колышущуюся проекцию травы, она казалось такой спокойной, почти реальной и сами собой в голову приходили мысли, что все будет хорошо.

А еще у них всегда была хоть какая-то еда, мебель. Но все это меркло по сравнению с главным – добротой матери. Даже в самые хреновые моменты она была рядом: и когда отец приходил пьяный, и когда он пропал, и когда она сама уже не могла ходить, когда перестала улыбаться. Она была рядом. 

В последние годы, мама сидела на джете – местном дешевом наркотике, варившемся буквально на коленке из подручных химикатов. Он забирал боль от любой болезни и скрадывал чувство обреченности, но как настоящий джет выбрасывает плазму, так и эта наркота вытягивала из человека всю жизнь. Джейсон ненавидел джет, ненавидел тех, кто его варил, кто его продавал, почти ненавидел свою мать, которая сдалась этой отраве, больше всего на свете ненавидел себя – и все равно всеми правдами и неправдами доставал ей новую дозу, чтобы протянуть её жизнь ещё хотя бы немного.

Временами начинало казаться, что будет проще, если она просто умрет. И Тодд ненавидел себя еще сильнее за эти мысли первое время. Но вот это случилось. И что? Проще не стало. Стало пусто. Стало незачем. Незачем надрываться, куда-то бежать, что-то делать. А также стала безразлична собственная жизнь. Не до того, конечно, чтобы кидаться в люк без скафандра или придумывать другие способы суицида, но как-то… ценность терялась. 

Теперь он жил только для себя, но радости не было. Ничего не было. Только инстинкт выживания. Пусть Джей и был всего лишь мелким пацаном, положиться теперь можно было только на эту разновидность природного чутья.

И инстинкт выживания сейчас твердил, что нужно как можно скорее выходить на промысел, если Джейсон не хочет загнуться от голода через неделю. Пожить, хоть и бесцельно, пока хотелось, так что пришлось брать себя в руки и оторваться от перелистывания картинок на разваливающемся планшете, давно и успешно уведенным из какого-то магазина старья.   
Жизнь многому учит, особенно если мы говорим о жизни за чертой бедности. Например, Джейсона эта порой капризная дама научила как при помощи грубого куска железки с резьбой на конце и пары проводов отдирать все надежно и не очень прикрученное к кораблям. Доки были в более приличной части станции, но все еще находились безумцы, бросающие свои суденышки в этом Секторе. «Постоит пять минут – ничего не случится», - думали наверно они, своей наивностью обеспечивая едой Тодда и ему подобных. 

Пробираясь среди мрачных улиц, больше похожих на огромное скопление жестяных ящиков, мальчишка был готов увидеть что-то наподобие дешевого фрегата, выглядящего так, будто собран из проводов и металла с ближайшей помойки, - они тут были частыми «гостями». Но сегодня госпожа Удача не просто улыбалась, а просто слепила улыбкой из адамантия. В одном из проулков перед Джейсоном предстал настоящий крейсер, черный, с начищенными до почти зеркального блеска пластинами и даже с виду нашпигованный электроникой по самое не хочу. Не успев закрыть сам собой приоткрывшийся в восхищении рот, Тодд поспешил к задней части корабля, где были прикреплены ускорители. 

О, как они могли, наверное, зареветь, разгоняя корабль до бешеных скоростей! И начисто оторвать парнишке руки потоком частиц. Но глаза боятся – руки делают, и ломик уже приспособлен к делу. Что удивительно, никакой особой системы защиты включено не было, только простая блокировка, отключить которую – дело пяти минут для любого хоть сколько-нибудь опытного взломщика. 

Будь Джейсон хоть немного постарше, он бы обошел такой корабль третьей дорогой, серьезно. Боевой крейсер, который не попытался взвыть системой тревоги, а тем более оставленный в таком месте – это ли ни причина для подозрений? Настоящий сыр в мышеловке! 

Но Тодд был молод, не очень осторожен и очень восхищен. Что удивительно, первый модуль ускорителя был уже успешно снят, но ничего так и не произошло. Для закрепления эффекта мальчишка открутил еще и второй – больше за раз ему было не унести, даже волоча за собой по земле. Теперь надо было возвращаться. Вряд ли обладатель корабля ушел надолго и уж точно он будет крайне не рад пропаже дорогущих ускорителей. 

Дотащить модули было сложно, но мальчишка был упрям, потому таки доволок оба в своё логово. Пусть они и были теперь немного испачканными, но в цене не потеряли и все так же заманчиво блестели черным покрытием. В принципе, их бы хватило на месяц-другой нормальной жизни, но если собрать их все… Черт! Тогда можно было бы вообще не волноваться за свое пропитание долгое, долгое время. И не воровать снова. 

По сути он вообще не был фанатом воровства, но приходилось идти на это ради выживания. А вдруг обладатель крейсера так и не вернулся? Искушение было велико.  
Что же… Он только сходит, осмотрится и ничего такого. Если заметит служителей порядка – сразу даст деру или сделает вид, что просто прогуливался. С ломом, да. Но сектор подходящий, тут можно и с лазером ради спокойствия разгуливать. 

По знакомым проулкам вернуться на нужное место не составило труда и – о чудо! – крузак все еще стоял на том же месте. Еще раз выглянув из-за угла и убедившись в отсутствии других претендентов пустить на запчасти это чудное судно, Джейсон покинул своё укрытие и деловито отправился доделывать начатое. 

\- Ну что, пришел закончить работу, парень? 

\- Упс…

Вот теперь до Джея дошло и то, почему такое навороченное судно стоит почти без охраны, и то, что он крупно облажался, не присмотревшись в темноте к знаку, нанесенному на корпус корабля и - что было хуже всего – кем являлся крайне известный в преступных и не очень кругах разгневанный владелец крейсера. 

Бэтмен возвышался над ним, закрывая собой далекий свет основных огней станции.


	2. Часть 2

\- Верни мне модули. Сейчас же. – Бэтмен, который по совместительству был грозой этого сектора станции и преступников в целом, действительно был мрачным и суровым, как о нем и говорили. 

\- Кто сказал, что я их взял?.. – но и сам Джейсон был не робкого десятка.

\- Верни.

И тогда он врезал. Врезал Бэтмену ломом, прямо в не так защищенный пластинами костюма бок. По виду массивных креплений и щитков можно было с уверенностью сказать, что удар мальчишки ему как слону дробина, но эффект неожиданности возымел своё, и несокрушимый страж порядка замешкался на секунду, чем Джейсон и воспользовался, моментально дав деру в ближайший темный переулок. 

Было темно, запах химических отходов забивал легкие, но Тодду было не впервой, он только бежал, петляя и не обращая внимания на окружающий распад, чтобы избавиться от преследователя. Все силы уходили на ускорение и черт, сейчас он не отказался бы от каких-нибудь стимуляторов с черного рынка. 

Минут через десять погони мальчишка наконец дал себе передохнуть и оглядеться. Тени Мыши нигде не было видно. Впрочем, сильно удивительным это не было – что, у Бэтса других дел не было что ли, кроме как гоняться за оборванцем, когда вся злобная «элита» города хочет оторвать от него кусочек? Его не любили и на это были причины – хваленая «справедливость», которую он защищал, была действительно таковой только для «примерных граждан», а остальные должны были тонуть в этом болоте. 

И никто как-то не задумывался о причинах, почему Сектор 13 такой. Откуда берутся убийцы, воры? Откуда у них появляются причины стать такими? Действительно, кому какая разница, если они по умолчанию – отбросы, как и сам сектор?

Джейсон сплюнул в кучу мусора и поплелся по темному переплетению проходов между баками, контейнерами и мусором к своему убежищу. Дома его ждала возможность отвлечься от всего этого, отдохнуть и отложить мысли о завтрашнем дне подальше.

Но долго расслабляться ему не дали, Бэтс уже стоял у входа в его дом-контейнер:

\- Так здесь ты живешь?.. 

\- Забирай свои чертовы модули и проваливай! – расставаться с такими ценными модулями не хотелось, а хотелось только того, чтобы его уже оставили в покое. Да, наивно было полагать, что Мышь так просто отстанет, черт!

\- Где твои родители? 

О, эти вопросы… Тодд подавил желание закатить глаза и фыркнуть. Как будто кому-то действительно было дело, а чужое сочувствие и это лживое участие только раздражало мальчишку. Это его жизнь, и он справляется – нет причин чувствовать жалость или еще какую-нибудь унизительную эмоцию.

\- Без понятия, где отец. Свалил куда-то, наверно нашел себе новую семейку.

\- А твоя мать?

\- Умерла. Она болела, ясно? А теперь сваливай!

Это, черт возьми, был его дом, и он не хотел тут видеть каких-либо посторонних, тем более таких, как Бэтс. Да, хреновый дом из металлического ящика, но Джейсон сделал многое, чтобы сделать это именно домом – притащил и собрал подобие мебели, добавил вещи, которые ему нравились и которые удалось стащить или забрать из старой квартиры. Тут было много всего и слишком личного: голографическое изображение его матери, которая улыбалась и еще выглядела здоровой и прекрасной, без впалых щек и пустого взгляда, от которого хотелось выть, надписи, которые он сам нацарапал на стенах, всякие мелочи, напоминавшие ему о чем-то, но не необходимые для выживания, бесполезные.

Бэтмен все никак не уходил.

\- Мне заставить тебя свалить? – раздражение росло в нем, мальчишка сжал кулаки, но в этот раз Темный рыцарь был более чем готов к нападению и легко остановил Джейсона.

\- Ты драчлив. Тебе придется помочь мне вернуть ускорители, но этого будет недостаточно, – Бэтс был все таким же спокойным и грозным, но Тодду было уже все равно.

\- Сдашь меня? Кто бы сомневался!

\- Не в управление. Думаю, стоит обратиться в органы опеки.

\- Не смеши меня! Это все равно, что колония для несовершеннолетних, но со слащавыми улыбочками. Я отлично справляюсь сам. Я – Джейсон Тодд!

За время разговора они успели оттащить модули назад и теперь Джейсон с недовольным выражением лица прикручивал их обратно.

\- Какое необычное имя для ребенка улиц. Как долго болела твоя мать?

\- Больше года. Я поддерживал её столько, сколько смог… - и да, это была реально плохая тема.

\- Как насчет школы?

\- Давно закончил школу улиц Сектора Преступлений.

\- Давай договоримся так: я не сдам тебя в управление или в органы опеки, но ты пойдешь учиться. В секторе тринадцать недавно открыли интернат для таких, как ты. – Это был неожиданный шаг для блюстителя закона, ведь по идее Мышь должен был немедленно сдать его, отправить в колонию или куда там отправляют юных преступников. Но он предлагал варианты, предлагал… помощь?

Мальчик задумался. С одной стороны, учеба будет отнимать время, с другой – почему нет? В конце концов, нет ничего плохого в развитии. 

\- Хорошо.

Бэтмен протянул ему руку и в этот раз Джейсон не нашел причин её не пожать.

 

***

 

Джейсон поморщился и потер глаза. Голова как всегда раскалывалась после вот таких вот воспоминаний, которые его подсознание по кусочкам собирало после смерти и потом неожиданно выбрасывало – в виде снов или образов. Нет, он уже не страдал полной потерей памяти, но некоторые моменты ещё были расплывчатыми. И, честно говоря, он не рвался вспоминать, что во всем этом было что-то хорошее. Сейчас ничего не должно было его остановить. 

В такие минуты его чертовски радовало, что на этом корабле были отдельные каюты, и его находилась на отшибе от других, дальше от комнаты отдыха настолько, что громкий голос и смех Кори не могли достигнуть его слуха. 

Средних размеров этот корабль-крейсер, выкрашенный в черные цвета со стильной красной полоской по корпусу идеально подходил для его планов. Пришвартоваться не составляло никаких проблем – даже в самые опасные времена пройти «строгую» проверку «честных» представителей властей было не так уж сложно, стоило только знать, к кому обращаться и что предложить. А Джейсон знал это едва ли не лучше, чем кто-либо.

Какое-то нездоровое напряжение, адреналин кипел в его крови, пока глаза следили как панель поднимается, а трап опускается, открывая выход из корабля в ангар. Это бешеное ожидание подходило к концу, долгие времена планирования – все, через что ему пришлось пройти в ожидании лучшей части. Ступив на металлический пол, он вздохнул полной грудью: запах стали, всегда свойственный ангарам, мешался с тонкой ноткой чего-то химического, неестественного. Как и раньше, станция не могла скрыть своего истинного значения. Помойка. Бэтмен ничего не изменил с тех самых пор, и Джейсон совсем не был удивлен. О нет, Тодд был прекрасно осведомлён, что происходило на станции в его отсутствие и даже в те моменты, когда он был мертв.

\- Добро пожаловать на мою родную Станцию, - он развернулся к спускающимся за ним Кори и Рою, которые теперь осматривали ангар, обводя взмахом руки открывающийся из ангара вид. Огни, нагроможденные друг на друга уродливыми черными башнями построек балки, высокие настолько, что в их хитросплетении не было видно, где они начинались и где заканчивались, теряясь сверху в дыме, скопившемся на высоте искусственно созданного воздушного купола. 

Купол сразу приковал к себе взгляд Кориандр, которая даже приоткрыла в восхищении рот. Давно, давно она не выходила за пределы кораблей и станций, лишенных такого большого открытого пространства. Да, на многих станциях были стадионы, но там не было этого подобия… неба. Пусть и такого мрачного и затянутого вечным смогом. Ей хотелось немедленно взлететь, чтобы испытать эту высоту, радостное чувство полета и, как истинная тамаранка, она могла это сделать без каких-либо устройств, радостно взмыв ввысь. 

Рой же с большим интересом рассматривал ангар на предмет того, что можно было бы открутить и унести с собой, видимо, чисто по привычке, оставшейся после не самой простой главы в жизни.

\- Идем. У нас много работы, - Тодд махнул рукой своим товарищам, привлекая их внимание. Им предстояло сделать многое.


	3. Chapter 3

Воздух пел ощущением давления после взрыва, искрами, чьими-то криками, летящими обломками. Город озарялся вспышкой, опалялся пламенем.

«Нанеси свой боевой раскрас!» - пение шепотом.

Джейсон улыбался, не так, как раньше, теперь это было похоже на мрачноватую ухмылку, но было его истинной, единственной возможной версией искренности. Давно пора со всем этим разобраться, он планировал это долго, смаковал вкус первого шага, первой крови в своем воображении. 

Высоты Готэма вспыхнули первыми. Не все сразу, только одно здание из комплекса черных мрачных высоток сегодня было их целью. Не было лучшего способа привлечь внимание защитников города, чем взорвать этот оплот алчности. Не с целью пролить кровь – с целью напугать, Тодд отлично знал, что в это время там не так много людей. И так же отлично знал, кто придет на помощь первым, раньше Большой Мыши, который сейчас отсутствовал по делам Лиги.

Найтвинг.

Не прошло и десяти минут с начала шоу, как темная фигура на ховербайке показалась на фоне горящих балок здания. Ему не нужно было видеть, чтобы угадать – синяя полоса на защитном костюме в сочетании с черной основой и такая же полоса на байке. И, конечно же, бросился проверять здания на наличие пострадавших, прежде чем искать виновника… Птичка даже спустя столько лет не поменяла своих привычек, и Джейсон сильнее сжал пальцы на снайперской импульсной винтовке. Да, сегодня Найтвингу будет не до парочки коррумпированных советников, которые не успели выбраться.

«Ты кирпич, что тянет меня вниз, чиркну спичкой и сожгу тебя дотла», - слова въевшейся в голову песенки сами всплывали в голове, и он шепотом напевал их себе под нос, прикладываясь к прицелу винтовки. 

Почему-то это только сильнее раззадоривало, разжигало огонь в крови. Выстрел. Точно в двигатель ховербайка, который теперь стопроцентно заглохнет. Найтвинг не умрет, хотя его транспорт и вырубился на огромной высоте – о, нет-нет, план совсем не в этом! – Джейсон прекрасно осведомлен о встроенных в костюм турбинах, позволяющий держаться в воздухе достаточно долго без посторонней помощи. Но двоих бедолаг он из огня уже не вытащит – перевес. Придется кого-то выбирать. 

И Тодд даст ему выбрать: бросить ли Адама Луина – коррумпированного советника, о преступлениях которого знают, но боятся сказать многие, или Сару М`Гейн, его ни в чем не повинную помощницу. Такой простой, такой ни к чему не обязывающий выбор, который раз и навсегда прояснил бы… приоритеты. Но Найтвинг это Найтвинг – упрямый идиот, который продолжает удерживать обоих, медленно и неумолимо ускоряясь на встречу с поверхностью станции. 

Джейсон хмурится и чуть слышно скрипит зубами, прежде чем отдать короткие приказы по коммуникатору:

\- Кори, вытащи этого идиота и забери Луина. Рой, продолжай действовать по плану.

Следуя распоряжению, тамаранка быстро показалась в поле зрения, до этого, как и он, прячась в одном здании Высоток. Ей ничего не стоило подхватить героя и его «груз», притормаживая их падение. Затем она схватила Адама и прикоснулась к руке Найтвинга, совсем немного опаляя жаром, но даже так, через слой костюма, это заставило героя рефлекторно разжать руку, державшую советника, обжигаясь. 

\- Пока, красавчик! – Кориандр улыбнулась, унося прочь Адама, и в тот же миг здание сотряс еще один взрыв – Рой активировал детонатор. Найтвингу пришлось скорее приземляться, чтобы не тратить топливо на увороты от обломков в воздухе. Умно. И предсказуемо. 

«ВЫ БЫЛИ ОБМАНУТЫ» - огненные буквы в небе, прочерченные Кориандр были сигналом. Советник на месте, и можно продолжать.

«Мы блуждающие огоньки в июле, поджигающие небо» - Джейсон выпрямился, разминая слегка затекшие от напряжённого сидения в одной позе мышцы и продолжая тихо напевать слова под нос. - «Волна прилива уже близко, так что поторопись… Нанеси свой боевой раскрас!»

Окно вылетело с одного пинка, выдавая его местоположение. Но это было уже не важно. Тодд прыгнул. Безрассудно, не включив турбины своего костюма, просто, чтобы почувствовать драйв, скорость. А также потому, что ему было наплевать, успеют ли турбины вытащить его до роковой встречи с поверхностью. Секунда, две – и врубившиеся сами турбины таки вытаскивают его, позволяя мягко приземлиться, а не превратить в лепешку. Автоматическая система обеспечения безопасности? Очень познавательно, он не помнил, чтобы когда-то устанавливал её в костюм. Но с этим он разберется позже.

В десятке метров от него стоял Найтвинг. Герой Готэма, который успешно заменял Темного рыцаря во время его отъездов. И сейчас этот герой внимательно смотрел на него, на нового, неизвестного врага. Вот только для Джейсона противник был более, чем известен, и информация играла ему на руку, как и красный шлем, не позволяющий взглянуть на лицо и прочесть эмоции. Очень полезная вещица. 

\- Кто ты? – Тодд скучал по этому голосу.

\- А ты как думаешь?.. 

\- Не морочь мне голову! Ты взорвал здание?

\- Можешь звать меня Красным Колпаком. И да, это я.

\- Ты ответишь за это!

\- Посмотрим.

Так и хотелось добавить знакомое «Дикки», но Птичка не был идиотом, он бы понял, почуял неладное. Нечестно давать ему подсказки. Джейсон только оскалился и резко вытащил бластеры, стреляя, вынуждая прервать их обмен любезностями. Теперь это была игра не в слова, а в действия. Кто первым сократит дистанцию, кто получит первую рану, а затем ту, после которой уже сложно будет продолжать. Главное не поддаться искушению, не слишком увлечься, пока Кори и Рой делают свою работу.

«Пересечения путей и пересечение клятв на крови, чувство счастья с мрачноватым привкусом».

Кровь кипит, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше! Треск электричества, шум помех, звуки ударов – все смешивается в одну мелодию. Ритм боя, особенный ритм.

Пропущенный удар и куча электрических импульсов впиваются в тело, заставляя замереть на секунду. Было бы гораздо хуже без защиты костюма, а так только повод ускориться. Тодд чувствует металлический привкус на языке, видит замешательство на лице противника – Найтвинг явно не думал, что это будет так сложно, - разобраться с террористами. Или есть другая причина? 

Но момент хорош, противник замешкался и Джейсон использует это, чтобы повалить его на пол, предупреждающе приставляя пушку к чужому горлу.

\- Ты думаешь, это неправильно?

\- Что? Убивать невинных?! – герой Готэма явно злится, забывая о собственном замешательстве, какие причины до этого у него не были бы.

\- Потворствовать коррупции, легализованной преступности, власти богатых? А, Найтвинг? Это и есть хваленая справедливость? 

\- Это не оправдывает терроризм!

\- Это не терроризм. Мы просто… Восстанавливаем равновесие? Можешь называть это революцией, если хочешь. Хорошее дело, не думаешь?

«Итак, мы можем откачать мир от сердечного приступа, маньяк за маньяком, мы вернем его себе. Знаешь, время еле ползет, когда ждешь начала песни, так что танцуй в такт биения сердца!» - подкидывает память строчку.

И Найтвинг отлично знает, как надо танцевать. Короткая вспышка, и Тодда отбрасывает в сторону электрической волной. 

\- Не по чужим трупам! – доносится до него через шум в ушах голос героя.

Джейсон с трудом поднимается, встряхивая головой и чувствуя, как слегка хрустнул шлем, кажется, только он и спас сейчас от черепно-мозговой травмы. Обидно.

\- Ладно-ладно, я понял. Никаких переговоров с террористами.

Освещение на зданиях вокруг них начало мигать пока не отключилось совсем во всем районе – еще один сигнал, уже от Роя. Система взломана.

«Эй, свежая кровь, тебе не кажется, что наше время на исходе?»

Еще пара ударов, Тодд почти пропускает их, просто тянет время. А Найтвинг явно теряет терпение, удары становятся отчаяннее и изобретательнее, он явно подстраивается под стиль самого Джейсона, тем более что в их стилях есть многое от одного учителя. В итоге Колпак врезается спиной в бетонно-стальную перегородку, прижатый за горло Найтвингом, больно ударяясь лопатками и чувствуя, как уже давший трещину шлем хрустит и часть его осыпается. Осыпается маленькими пластинками, открывая левую часть его лица. 

«Ты одет в давние страдания, пожалуй, на мне они смотрелись лучше.»

Джейсон улыбается, ощущая нехватку кислорода, наблюдая как взгляд Найтвинга скользит по шлему, по сломанной части, и эмоции героя изменяются с холодной решимости на узнавание. Рука с горла пропадает, и Дикки отступает на пару шагов назад. Шокированный, радостный и опустошенный одновременно.

«Я изменю тебя, как ремикс, а затем подниму из пепла как феникса.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе Джейсон припоминает строчки из песни Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix, в достаточно вольном переводе.
> 
> Словарь:  
> Высоты Готэма — богатая область, также известная как "Бристоль" и/или "Холм Гребня", из-за взаимной близости этих трех районов.  
> Ховербайк/Hoverbike («Парящий мотоцикл») - летательный аппарат, прототипом которого стал обычный мотоцикл.

**Author's Note:**

> Словарь:  
> Варп – пространственный скачок на большое расстояние, при помощи искривления пространства-времени. 
> 
> Варп-двигатель (двигатель искривления) — гипотетическая технология, которая позволят кораблю, оснащённому таким двигателем, преодолевать межзвёздные расстояния со скоростями, превышающими скорость света.
> 
> Лига Стали – версия Лиги Справедливости Америки этой вселенной. В отличии от оригинальной Лиги, более коррумпирована и поддерживает не столько справедливость, сколько сложившеюся форму правления – корпоратократию. 
> 
> Корпоратократия – форма правления в которой власть разделена между могущественными корпорациями.
> 
> Джет (научн) – пучки высокоэнергичных элементарных частиц, исходящих из противоположных сторон черной дыры и образующих две симметричные струи.
> 
> Джет(сленг) – наркотик. Имеет обезболивающий эффект, приносит чувство эйфории, но вызывает сильную зависимость и быстро убивает, стоит только прекратить принимать.
> 
> Фрегат – быстрые и хрупкие корабли, самые простые и дешевые. 
> 
> Крейсер (разговорн. крузак) – укрепленные корабли, способные выдержать средний урон. Дорогие из-за того слабо доступные простым обывателям. 
> 
> Баттлшип – боевой корабль. Оснащен разными видами оружия, особо прочная броня. По размерам обычно больше или равен крейсеру.
> 
> Ускорители – модуль, устанавливающийся на корабль и позволяющий ему развивать большую скорость за счет выброса частиц.


End file.
